Until the end
by Lhutien
Summary: NS Nick and Sara have to deal with a murder. They don't realize they're in danger, until something serious happens... NS romance and a new, dangerous case for the CSIteam. NEW CHAP. UP!
1. The new case

1. Chapter - The new case  
  
CSI Las Vegas, canteen  
  
Gil Grissom came in and found his team sitting around the wooden table, spending their break together and talking to each other while drinking some coffee. When they noticed him, they looked up.  
  
Gil hold up a sheet.  
  
"We've got a murder in 'Tribbiani's Bar'. One victim, female. Nick and Sara, you two will deal with that case. - Warrick and Greg, try to find out whose blood the door of the Sheldon-case is sprinkled with. This has top priority! - And.", he turned to the last one in the room, ".Cathrine, you'll join me. . Any questions?"  
  
The presents shook their heads in agreement and Gil continued.  
  
"Ok then, let us do something for our pay."  
  
He turned around and left the room.  
  
Staring at the empty doorway, Sara started:  
  
"What.", then stopped.  
  
Grissom came back, laid the sheet concerning Nick's and Sara's new case down on the table, then disappeared again, without saying anything additional.  
  
Nick raised his right hand to his head and - in forced seriousness - said:  
  
"Yes, boss.", then laughed. He knew Grissom would not have heard him.  
  
Sara, smiling, added:  
  
"He's been even more plain than usual - by the way, I didn't believe that was possible!"  
  
Nick nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I sometimes wonder if one day in the past our lovely boss has been replaced by a robot-"  
  
"-and we just didn't notice", finished Warrick the sentence.  
  
Cathrine emptied her cup and interrupted her joking co-workers:  
  
"All right, guys - let's go back to work.", then stood up.  
  
The others one by one raised, as well, until Greg was the last one to remain seated.  
  
Nick and Sara exchanged a look, then took their jackets and took measures to leave the room.  
  
Before stepping through the doorway, Sara turned around and said:  
  
"Hey, Greg! Leave our robot some lubricating oil!"  
  
"Pardon?", Greg didn't get the joke, and Nick explained:  
  
"Coffee, all right?"  
  
While the two left the others, Nick asked Sara:  
  
"Your car or mine?", playing with his keys.  
  
After a moment of contemplation, in which she thought about where her car was parked and what its interior looked like, Sara answered:  
  
"Yours. But you'll have to drop me here afterwards, so I'll be able to fetch my car before going home. Is that OK? Otherwise we could take both cars."  
  
Nick shook is head in disaffection.  
  
"No, that's Ok. We'll take mine."  
  
*****  
  
Las Vegas, Nick's car  
  
They were now about half an hour driving through the stop-and-go traffic of the metropolis. And yet they hadn't talked a lot.  
  
Nick was concentrating on the traffic while Sara kept on staring out of the car window, pretending there was something so interesting that she was unable to turn away.  
  
Both felt uneasy about the unpleasant silence standing like a wall between them, but none of them took measures to do anything against it.  
  
This didn't mean they didn't want to do anything against it - they just didn't know what.  
  
Sara frowned at her inability to think of anything to say. She really didn't care about the shop-windows and neon signs they were passing. Her thoughts were rotating about the question, what to say.  
  
Nick - not even 30 centimetres away from her - felt nearly the same. He pretended to concentrate on the traffic, but now and again his eyes searched for Sara.  
  
Every time he looked at her, he tried to say something - but couldn't think of any ingenious sentence.  
  
He didn't know when it had started, that he had begun to see more in Sara than just a co-worker and friend. And yet he didn't admit himself he had fallen in love with the women sitting right next to him and behaving the way he was.  
  
At the same time Sara wondered, why she was so confused. It was just Nick! They had talked about to many things in the past - why not now?  
  
He hoped, she'd make the first move and say something, so he'd only have to answer.  
  
She hoped, he'd say a word to start a conversation.  
  
*****  
  
When they arrived at 'Tribbiani's Bar' it was Nick who said - while opening the door -:  
  
"Ok, lets find out what's awaiting us."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
please r&r! this is my first csi-fanfic... 


	2. Tribbiani's Bar

2. chapter - 'Tribbiani's Bar'  
  
Las Vegas, 'Tribbiani's Bar'  
  
Although the two were wearing their official jackets with the huge CSI- print on front- and backside, it was hard work for them to make their way through the crowd.  
  
"It's always the same", Sara shouted to Nick, "someone is murdered an five minutes later half the town comes around to see who and why!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and Nick gave her a hearty smile.  
  
After a while - and rich in a couple of bruises - they stood in front of the bar.  
  
The building had been sealed off by the police, and the present policemen were busy with keeping away the crowd.  
  
One policeman just turned to Nick and Sara and took measures to advice them to leave the scene, when he noticed their CSI-jackets.  
  
The two hold up their CSI-cards and were allowed to pass the border.  
  
*****  
  
As they entered the bar, both took a look around.  
  
The large room was more or less clearly organised. A huge bar, where normally a barkeeper should be doing his work at that time, took up one edge. Now it was unoccupied.  
  
The main part of the room was divided into several small parts by espaliers - which were decorated with chains of spotlights - and were intended to give the guests the feeling of 'intimacy'.  
  
The part opposite the entrance build up a dance floor, where normally cheerful visitors were likely to dance.  
  
Now, nobody was dancing - but the dance floor was full of people - policemen and relatives of the victim were standing around the body of a young woman, lying on the floor.  
  
Nick and Sara once more hold up their CSI-cards to prove their identity, then knelt down beneath the corpus.  
  
The young woman was wearing a short, black skirt, which had lifted as she had broken down, and so enabled the people to catch a glimpse of her red slip - and a T-shirt that once had been white, but now was painted red with her own blood.  
  
Nick put on his gloves, leaned forward and examined the wound in the woman's chest, while Sara stood up again and contacted the nearest police- officer.  
  
"My name is Sara Sidle, CSI Las Vegas. - And what's her name?", she asked pointing at the dead woman.  
  
"Maria Convaelos", the officer replied, "25 years old. Her parents immigrated from Spain ten years ago. They run this bar."  
  
"Can you give me a brief description of what exactly happened?", Sara asked.  
  
The officer nodded.  
  
"Every Saturday from 9 p.m. onwards there's 'disco fever' in 'Tribbiani's bar'. The music was very loud, and Miss Convaelos danced between dozens of guests.  
  
We questioned the visitors and all of them unanimously gave evidence, that they didn't hear any shot when suddenly Miss Convaelos broke down. The blood let most of them get hysteric."  
  
Sara slightly nodded, thoughtful. Then she turned back to Nick, who had finished the examination. She had the impression he had already been watching her for a few moments - now he gave her a smile.  
  
She returned his smile, then asked:  
  
"What did you find out?"  
  
"I'm not a court doctor, but to me it's quite obvious she's been shot to dead. Look-", he pointed at the wound, "-I'm pretty sure the bullet hit her heart."  
  
"She must have died within a few seconds.", Sara mumbled to herself.  
  
Nick sighed.  
  
"Ok, Sara - lets hope they didn't destroy every trace."  
  
*****  
  
Both trained on team skills, they split up and while Sara stayed with the corpus to closely examine it, Nick talked to the policeman before starting to search the room for traces.  
  
"Any more you could tell us?", he asked.  
  
"Yeah, well-", the officer repeated, "-her parents told us she had had a violent argument with her boyfriend shortly before."  
  
"What about?" Nick tried to find out if that boyfriend could have something to do with the dead woman on the dance floor.  
  
"Basically money. Miss Convaelos had lent him a few thousand dollars, which he gambled away in a casino and so was unable to pay back. She threatened to leave him, what made him very angry. They had a small fight in the back room in which he beat her and she scratched with her long fingernails right through his face. They yelled at each other and afterwards she ran out onto the dance floor. Perhaps dancing was a way for her to forget what just had happened."  
  
Nick nodded understandingly and made an imaginary note to have a closer look at that boyfriend. Then he took his kit and focused on the clues he had to find.  
  
*****  
  
When he and Sara came together again about half an hour later, they exchanged their results and Nick informed Sara of what the officer had told him before.  
  
".and ran out onto the dance floor.", he finished.  
  
"That fits in to what I found out. If you have a closer look at her fingernails-", she used a magnifying glass to show this to Nick, "-you can see skin pigments underneath them. I'm quite sure they're a bit bloody, what would indicate that she scratched him pretty seriously. But Greg'll find out - I took a sample."  
  
She made a short pause, then went on.  
  
"I also found quite a lot blue fibers on her T-shirt. Too many to believe this to be pure chance. 'Would say they're cotton - maybe from a T-shirt or pullover."  
  
"Her boyfriends one?", Nick wanted to know.  
  
"Certainly, yes. I'm sure if you ask her parents which colour the guy's shirt had, they'll tell you: royal blue."  
  
Sara turned from the corpus to face Nick who knelt right next to her. She could smell his after-shave - and enjoyed it. It just smelled like. Nick! Simply Nick, and it was wonderful. She had to oppress the need to lean forward to get closer to him - the same time she was surprised of her own behaviour. Well - Nick was just her friend, wasn't he?  
  
She tried to wipe these thoughts away to get professional again and asked:  
  
"Now, Nick - what did you find out?"  
  
"Well - there are definitely too many clues in this room. You now - lots of guests and policemen have been around here. I found lots of clues - footprints, fingerprints, hairs, cells. And the garbage can - the very thought of it is horrible. Full of cigarettes, used napkins, tissues and a lot more. Greg will be very busy the next few days.", he said with a huge smile, then went on:  
  
"It'll be hard work for us to distinguish between traces from a mighty suspect and those from 'normal' guests and the officers. "  
  
Sara agreed.  
  
"That means we'll have to check the DNA of lots of people."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Greg'll be very, very busy." 


	3. The incident

3. chapter - The incident  
  
'Tribbiani's' bar'  
  
Nick and Sara had been marking and collecting clues for quite a long time. They had also searched the back room for hidden blood spots, but hadn't found anything useful. The policemen had organised the transport of the body - otherwise the apparently warm temperature in the bar would've done its best to make the body decay. The court doctor would have to examine it - same procedure as every murder. Afterwards the policemen left the building and Nick and Sara did their work.  
  
At the moment the two were inspecting every centimetre of the floor of the surrounding area of the place, where now chalk lines marked the position of the body.  
  
Now and again, Sara glimpsed to Nick when he was busy.  
  
And from time to time, Nick watched Sara doing her work, following her every movement - for one moment forgetting the reason why they were there.  
  
He tried to imagine the bar full of people, moving in the grooving rhythm of the music. - And Sara and himself dancing between them.  
  
He had never seen Sara dancing - but an inner voice told him she was a good dancer.  
  
As he watched her, he noticed she was wearing dark blue jeans and a white blouse under her CSI-jacket. It was a simple, efficient outfit. He didn't know what she used to wear at home, but every time he met her at work she usually wore dark jeans combined with a blouse.  
  
He liked that outfit. It reminded him of her.  
  
Now she looked up and their eyes met.  
  
Nick lost himself in her brown eyes and in difference to other times, she didn't look away after a second, now.  
  
Nick knew he had to say something to break the silence, or this moment - this chance - would be lost forever.  
  
And so he said the first thing that came to his mind, without realizing what it was until he had already said it:  
  
"You look beautiful tonight."  
  
Sara flushed.  
  
"Thanx."  
  
Nick forced himself to do, what he should have already done in the last few weeks.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me?"  
  
He hesitated, waiting for any reaction of hers. Prepared to move forward or backward, depending on this reaction.  
  
For that she didn't show any at first, he continued, slightly irritated.  
  
"I mean - only if you really like to. . And if you've got some time left to spend some time . with me.", he said and stopped, uncertain how to go on or what to say next.  
  
"I would like to.", Sara replied all of a sudden. "Really, Nick."  
  
Both smiled at each other, resting in a moment of pleasant silence and reflecting.  
  
'Wow - he wants to go out with me!', Sara thought.  
  
'Oh my God, she said yes! She really wants to go out with me!', Nick thought.  
  
Both still tried to keep busy and fumbled in their kits, trying to find something to do to make the situation stay formal. But their thoughts kept circling around the other topic.  
  
Until.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Yeah?", she replied, expecting Nick to ask her where she'd like to go. So she was quite surprised when he said:  
  
"How likely is the culprit to return to the scene of a crime?"  
  
Irritated, Sara looked up and found Nick watching something behind her.  
  
"Why?", she wanted to know.  
  
"I guess I found a boyfriend.", Nick replied with a huge smile, gesturing behind her back.  
  
Sara turned around.  
  
She could look right through the door (which was made of glass) and first didn't see more than just the crowd trying to pass the police and enter the bar to get a glimpse of the scene of the crime.  
  
Then she noticed a young man, standing in the first line. In comparison to all the other people not striking at all. Pale face, maybe as tall as Nick, dark hair, wearing a baseball cap. . And a royal blue pullover.  
  
Sara knew this was what Nick meant, and said:  
  
"That can be a coincidence."  
  
Then she concentrated on the man's head and recognised four bloody scratches on the left side of his face.  
  
Sara whistled.  
  
"Nick - maybe you're right."  
  
She turned back to Nick and noticed he had moved closer and was sitting right behind her. Their faces had only the distance of a few centimetres now and Sara could feel his warm breath touching her face.  
  
Nick smelled the scent of her skin and a certain excitement took possession of him. He looked in Sara's eyes and there he found the same excitement. He slowly leaned forward, letting his feelings guide him.  
  
His lips had almost reached Sara's, when she whispered:  
  
"Nick, this is not the right place."  
  
Then she quickly stood up and made her way to the entrance, leaving Nick kneeling on the floor, watching her walk away.  
  
He was disappointed she had rejected him, but he understood her reason why. This was a crime scene, a young woman had been killed over here. The suspect was probably right in front of the bar and Sara was just on her way to face him.  
  
He stood up in the moment she stepped through the door and he hurried. She should not be alone with that guy. 'Alone?', Nick thought, 'there are several policemen and dozens of people around.' But he had a bad feeling about it and so walked a bit faster.  
  
He watched her speak to the man. He stepped through the doorway while Sara gestured at the man's scratches. The man seemed to lose control, he got angry and yelled at Sara, who kept talking.  
  
Nick had almost reached her, when he saw that the man put his right hand into the bag of his trousers. 'Sara.', he thought, 'Don't you pay attention?' He tried to shout at her, but the noise around was too loud. She couldn't hear him.  
  
"Sara!"  
  
Now things happened quickly. The man rose his right hand in which he was now holding a gun he had pulled out of the trousers. Nick rushed forward. The guy had a devilish smirk on his face and lifted the gun. Nick reached Sara, grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him - and almost the same moment, the guy shot.  
  
People screamed and Nick felt a sudden pain in his chest, but tried to ignore it and turned around to look after Sara.  
  
She was standing right behind him. Her face was pale.  
  
"Sara, are you all right?", he asked, putting his hands on her shivering shoulders.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Nick looked down at his chest and saw his shirt getting more and more coloured red with his own blood. He met Sara's eyes - she looked really scared.  
  
Then he broke down. The world faded in darkness and he lost consciousness.  
  
Sara knelt down.  
  
"Nick!", she screamed panic-stricken, but he didn't react.  
  
Policemen ran to them, she heard them phone the ambulance.  
  
Through a veil of tears she saw Nick, lying on the floor and two officers right next to him, checking his pulse and caring for him..  
  
She wasn't able to move until she heard the ambulance approach.  
  
Nick was put on a stretcher and carried into the ambulance, but Sara kept staring at the place, where he had been. A bloody spot had remained on the stony floor.  
  
Then a policeman guided her into the ambulance, but she didn't really notice it.  
  
There was one picture stuck in her mind - Nick, wounded, helpless, scaring. 


	4. Anxiety

4.Chapter - Anxiety   
  
Las Vegas Memorial Hospital  
  
Sounds of medical equipment breaking the silence. A light smell of antiseptics lay in the air. A pane separating her from Nick.  
  
Sara noticed her eyes mirrored by the pane - they looked exhausted and reddened of periods of crying. She went on starring through the glass into the room of the Intensive Care Unit.  
  
Her eyes rested on the bed - on Nick.  
  
The upper part of his body, which was not hooded under white blankets, was wrapped in bandage. An intravenous drip enabled the blood transfusion.  
  
"He lost a lot of blood", the doctors had told her, "we'll see if he'll get through! Thank God the bullet missed the heart - it was stuck in his chest, but we were able to remove it."  
  
Sara didn't know how long exactly she had been pacing up and down the corridor; watching Nick or sitting on one of the uncomfortable wooden seats. There were no windows and no clock and before she had left home that afternoon she had forgotten to pick up hers.  
  
Now she turned away from the pane, slowly crossed the corridor and sat down, placing her head in her hands.   
  
She thought of the last hours. The ambulance had brought them to the hospital. She had been apathetic, shocked, not being able to answer any question.  
  
A nurse had cared for her after the arrival, until Sara had picked up courage again and claimed to see Nick.  
  
Now she startled as she heard steps approach. She lifted her head and saw a nurse - completely dressed in white - going up to her, holding a cup in her hands. She took measured to talk to Sara.  
  
"Miss Sidle - I was wondering if you'd like to have a cup of coffee. You've been waiting for such a long time…"  
  
"Thank you, that's really nice.", Sara said, putting on a light smile.  
  
The nurse gave her the cup, then asked:  
  
"Can I do anything else for you?"  
  
Sara shook her head, but thought 'Pray for him'.  
  
Not willing to leave Sara like that, the nurse tried once again:  
  
"Miss, you should go home. It's two o'clock in the morning - you need some sleep!"  
  
"I can't. I have to stay."  
  
"But it might take days until he wakes up!", the nurse insisted, but Sara just lifted her shoulders in disinterest.  
  
"Then I'll have to wait a few days!"  
  
Realizing she'd not be able to convince her to leave, the nurse shook her head in disagreement, but didn't say anything. Instead she turned around and left, mumbling something like 'lovefool'.  
  
But she didn't know what Sara felt. Of course she worried about Nick, because she liked him! OK, it was more than that. Her feelings for him had deepened.  
  
But Sara also felt guilty. Guilty for what had happened to him.  
  
"It's all my fault!", she mumbled between two sips of coffee.  
  
She had been the one who had wanted to find out, if that guy could have been involved in the case. She had forgotten the security advises. And it had also been her, who hadn't paid attention.  
  
And now Nick had to pay for her mistakes.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears once again, and she swallowed hardly. But she forced herself to empty the cup before putting it aside.  
  
She wiped her tears away and tried to calm a bit down. Then she searched her bag for her cell phone to call somebody - maybe Cathrine-, but hesitated, looking at the tag on the wall showing there were no cell phones allowed.  
  
Finally she put it away, leaned back and closed her eyes. A few minutes later she had fallen into a light, uneasy sleep.  
  
She found herself wandering through dark fog, where she couldn't see anything at first. She was frightened and staggered forward. Suddenly the fog disappeared and she was able to see where she was.  
  
She looked around and realized she was in 'Tribbiani's Bar'. But it was somehow different - in a bizarre way she could not describe.  
  
She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and slowly turned around, aware of what she might see behind her.  
  
She was surprised to look into Nick's face - but what did he look like? His head was bloody, his skin ripped to pieces. And he smelled, as if he had been rotting for a while.  
  
Now he opened his toothless mouth and mumbled:  
  
"Look what you have done to me... Sara..."  
  
Sara wanted to scream, but she couldn't. Something seemed to press her throat shut.  
  
Nick approached and yelled:  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
He shook her.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
-   
  
And Sara woke up. She quickly opened her eyes and found a man in a white coat softly shaking her to make her wake up. The name tag on his chest claimed him to be 'Doctor E. Newbaum'.   
  
"Miss Sidle, is everything OK with you?"  
  
Sara breathed heavily, but realized it had been him. Just him. No Nick.  
  
"Yeah", she replied, trying to forget the dream, "Just a nightmare..."  
  
Doc Newbaum took away his hands from her shoulders and stepped a bit backward - politely. Then he gestured into the ICU-room.   
  
"Well, Miss Sidle - I'm glad to tell you that Mr Stokes woke up."  
  
Sara jumped up in excitement.  
  
"But,", the doctor added, "he's still very weak. You may see him, but don't excite him!"  
  
"All right!", Sara nodded quickly, "I won't."  
  
*****  
  
A few minutes later she entered the room, dressed with a green, sterile coat a nurse had given to her.  
  
She walked across the room and stood next to Nick's bed, where she looked down at him.  
  
His eyes were closed and he breathed irregularly, with a wheeze. His face was pale and there were dark shadows underneath his eyes.  
  
She gently touched Nick's left hand and he opened his eyes.  
  
"Sara…", he mumbled, but she shook her head.  
  
"Don't say anything. Everything's all right...", she said and forced herself to put on a smile to calm him down - and succeeded.   
  
He smiled back at her, taking her hand in his and stoking it lightly. The he cleared his throat and asked with a scratchy voice:  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Well - I'm fine... apart from the fact that I'm suffering from a lack of sleep. Yeah, and of course that I worry about you." She tried to keep up her smile, but couldn't.  
  
Nick frowned.  
  
"You cried, didn't you?"  
  
Sara turned her face away to hide her eyes filled with tears again. Her attempts to stay calm failed.  
  
"It's all my fault, Nick. If I had paid attention, you would not have been shot!"  
  
"And if I would not have cared, you were in my place now.", Nick said smirking sadly. "Sara, it's not you fault. This could have happened to anyone of us! Don't worry… Please!"  
  
Sara noticed how important this seemed to be for him, and so she said:  
  
"OK, I'll try to."  
  
Nick looked deeply in her eyes and took measured to say something, when he was interrupted by the sound of the door being quickly opened. A nurse stepped in and approached.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you need to sleep now to get well soon.", she said to Nick. "Both of you!", she added with a look on Sara, who squeezed Nick's hand and sat down on a chair beneath the bed, obviously tired.  
  
The nurse had prepared an injection she administered Nick.  
  
"You'll soon fall asleep - you should, too, Miss. You don't favour anyone if you collapse because of a lack of sleep in combination with a psychic trauma…", the nurse muttered, then left the room.   
  
Sara didn't care. Everything she as able to concentrate in was Nick, who looked at her. She could watch him get more and more tired, hardly being able to keep his eyes open.  
  
"Knowing you're safe is worth it!", he mumbled, then he fell asleep.  
  
A light smile made its way onto Sara's face and rested. She kept watching sleeping Nick for a while, and without even noticing it, she slowly fell asleep, as well, and upper body sank forward onto the bed. This time, it was a dreamless, comforting sleep. 


	5. To get along

5.Chapter - to get along  
  
Las Vegas Memorial Hospital  
  
She woke up by knocks on the pane, and it took her quite a few seconds until she realized where she was. Nick's room in hospital. She slowly rose and turned her head towards the pane and found herself looking straight into a well-known face on the other side of the glass.  
  
"Cathrine!", she shouted, surprised.  
  
Cathrine gestured her to come out to her and Sara nodded to show she understood. She stood up, and for a moment, her eyes rested on Nick, who was still asleep. He seemed to be Ok so far, so Sara left her place beneath his bed - not without gently striking his hand while moving away.  
  
She hurried across the room, gently opened the door and closed it behind her.  
  
Cathrine came over and hugged her.  
  
"Sara - how are you, honey?", she asked.  
  
"If I answered 'fine' I'd lie to you.", Sara tried to joke with a grim sense of humour. It was her way to deal with the situation.  
  
Then she added:  
  
"But nothing happened to me out there, so I should be relieved, right? I just cannot really."  
  
"I know you weren't injured, Doc Newbaum told me. But you must be really shocked."  
  
Sara just nodded, then asked:  
  
"So you know what happened out there?"  
  
Cathrine smiled at her, and Sara noticed it was her soothing everything- will-be-just-fine-believe-me-I-know-it smile, Cathrine usually smiled at victims of crimes. And yet it worked. She felt a bit more relaxed.  
  
Then Cathrine replied:  
  
"We were informed by the police. Grissom and me just had been checking some alibis and comparing them with the clues we had found at the crime scene, when the telephone rang. Grissom wasn't able to leave, but I came as soon as possible!"  
  
While Cathrine had been talking, the whole terrifying scenery had reappeared in Sara's mind and she sniffed. She tried to suppress it and told herself not to be a complete fool. But. The shot - the blood - Nick.  
  
Cathrine put an arm around Sara's shoulders, squeezed her to cheer up and said:  
  
"I can imagine this was - and still is - horrible for you. For everyone. But calm down now, everything's gonna be fine."  
  
"But Nick-", Sara started, but wasn't able to finish that sentence, because Cathrine interrupted her:  
  
"He will be fine, too, all right? The doctors and nurses care for him. So why won't you let me take you home with me? Neither staying in this hospital atmosphere will help you to get along, nor being alone in your flat. So how is it?"  
  
Sara was likely to say no, and Cathrine - who felt that - quickly added:  
  
"Nick will be asleep for quite a long time, and he needs it to get well soon. There's nothing you can do over here."  
  
Sara hesitated - but then nodded.  
  
"All right, Cathrine, I'll come with you."  
  
Sara took measures to leave, when Cathrine stopped her with a slight smile, pointing at her.  
  
"Uhm, I guess you should leave this over here, don't you?"  
  
Dazzled, Sara looked down herself.  
  
"Oh. yes." She hadn't relized she was still wearing the green, sterile coat. She hurried to take it off and placed it on a seat in the corridor.  
  
Then the two women left.  
  
*****  
  
As Cathrine tried to manage passing the overcrowded streets of Las Vegas as good as possible, Sara suddenly rose her voice. She had been quiet and self- settled the time before.  
  
"You said you were informed by the police. Did they catch him? I mean. the guy who shot."  
  
Cathrine gave her a quick look, and Sara believed there had been a worried expression in her face. But before she could say anything, Cathrine told her:  
  
"No, they didn't. I'm sorry. But they surely will."  
  
Sara's mood went worse. She had hoped that they had at least caught the guy. To hear the police had failed made her lose the hope they'd ever find him.  
  
*****  
  
Suburb of Las Vegas, Cathrine's apartment  
  
About an hour later, Sara had taken a shower, was dressed up with some of Cathrine's clothes and was now sitting on the large sofa, holding a cup of tea in her hands and taking a closer look around.  
  
She had never been to Cathrine's apartment before.  
  
The living room had a solid, but charming touch. The large sofa and two additional arm chairs were of dark red leather and very comfortable.  
  
A large window dominated the wall on Sara's right side, through which she could watch the sun rise above the skyline of Las Vegas a few kilometres east. Cathrine's apartment was in one of the suburbs of the metropolis. On the wall behind the sofa, she had seen some honours and medals been placed at the wall, right next to a large wooden cupboard.  
  
Sara was still looking around the tidy room, when Cathrine came in, carrying a cup and a plate.  
  
She sat down on the sofa, as well, placed the plate on the coffee table in front of it and said:  
  
"I thought you might be hungry."  
  
Sara glimpsed at the plate, then asked with a smile:  
  
"Gingerbread and cookies?"  
  
Cathrine flushed.  
  
"Uhm, well. I'm afraid I have to go shopping as soon as possible.. I weren't able to know there'd be a visitor today.", the tried to apologize.  
  
"It's OK, don't worry 'bout that.", Sara replied and took a cookie.  
  
"Tastes wonderful after such a night."  
  
At first sight she was only chewing, but she was deep in thoughts.  
  
After a while she said, hesitating:  
  
"Cathrine, . I don't know if you want to listen. but, well.", then she broke off.  
  
Cathrine gave her a soft smile.  
  
"I thing you'll feel better when you had the chance to talk about it. You may tell me everything. Let it out."  
  
Sara sighed and took another sip. Her eyes fixed on an imaginary point somewhere, she slowly started to talk.  
  
"When Nick and I arrived at the crime scene."  
  
*****  
  
Sara had been talking for almost half an hour. Now the bright early morning sunshine bathed the room in light and made Sara's wet eyes glitter.  
  
With a precise motion of her hand she dried her eyes and was a bit surprised that she really felt a bit better.  
  
Cathrine had been listening all the time, not saying anything to interrupt Sara.  
  
Now she asked her:  
  
"Do you feel any better?"  
  
And Sara nodded.  
  
"Thank you, Cathrine."  
  
*****  
  
Las Vegas Memorial Hospital  
  
By the same time, the machines that controlled and observed Nick's heartbeat and respiration, began to screech alarmingly.  
  
- - ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
thank you all for reviewing, especially Crazi River and MissyJane! 


	6. Approach

Chapter 6 - Approach  
  
Las Vegas Memorial Hospital  
  
The large front doors opened automatically as Sara approached, and she entered the big complex. She walked along the white corridors and was completely positive. At least almost completely positive.  
  
Catherine had taken her shopping this morning and they had stopped for a bite to eat in a nice little café. The breakfast over there had been delicious.  
  
Now Sara climbed up the stairs and entered another corridor, following signs at the wall leading her to the Intensive Care Unit. To Nick.  
  
She was absolutely convinced, Nick would be fine, soon. He had woken up last night - and this was a good start.  
  
She reached the ICU and was on the look-out for a nurse, when she saw one approach. Sara waited until the nurse was about to pass her. Then she asked:  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The nurse stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Yes, please? Oh. you are the lady, who came with Mr Stokes, aren't you? Miss."  
  
"Sidle. Sara Sidle.", completed Sara, "I'd like to visit Nick Stokes."  
  
The nurse frowned.  
  
"You may, but."  
  
Sara felt as if her blood freezed.  
  
"What?", she asked anxiously.  
  
"He stopped breathing this morning, and his heart stood still. But I ensure this is not as bad as it may certainly seem to you now. Complications like that happen."  
  
Sara gasped for breath. She couldn't believe.  
  
"But."  
  
The nurse placed a hand on Sara's arm.  
  
"He will be fine. I promise. So - I will fetch you a sterile green coat, all right? Just wait a moment."  
  
The nurse left and Sara tried to keep calm, but she couldn't. He has stopped breathing! His heart had stopped beating! How could this have happened? He had seemed to be all right so far and."  
  
"Miss Sidle?"  
  
The nurse had come back without being noticed.  
  
Now Sara had a worried look at her. The nurse gave her the coat and helped her put it on. Then she guided her to Nick's room.  
  
Sara looked through the pane for a second, then she entered the room, quickly crossed it and sat down beneath Nick's bed.  
  
The air was air-conditioned and Sara was likely to shiver, when she took Nick's hand and looked down on his masculine face.  
  
"What are you doing, Nick.", she whispered and frowned.  
  
Then she suddenly felt how her fingers were being pressed and looked down. Nick's hand was squeezing hers.  
  
"Sara?", she heard him say quietly, and looked at his face. He had opened the his eyes and tried to fight against the tiredness.  
  
Sara wasn't able to say anything. She had been expecting the worst, but this was obviously the opposite!  
  
"Are you OK, Sara?", Nick asked, his voice still a bit raspy. And Sara could not avoid an amused smile.  
  
"Me? I guess it should be me, who asks you this question! But for that you ask - physically I'm fine. But it was horrifying."  
  
Nick took measures to nod.  
  
"I know.", he whispered, and there was a short silence, until Sara broke it.  
  
"So, how do you feel, Nick? The nurse told me there have been complications this morning."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
A very sceptical look occurred on Sara's face, which made Nick add:  
  
"All right, I have to admit this is not the most comfortable bed I've ever lain in. The machines are nerving and above all - I'm hungry."  
  
He smiled, and Sara retorted:  
  
"You're joking! Be serious - what about you injury?"  
  
"It's feeling numb - God knows what they injected me. I don't feel any pain - at least not at the moment."  
  
"But.", Sara began.  
  
"I will be fine, soon."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Sara. I promise."  
  
*****  
  
The next weeks, Sara visited Nick almost every day if she was able to manage. Sometimes Warrick accompanied her, and even Gil, Catherine and Greg once dropped over to see him. In this time, Nick and Sara talked a lot about different things and aspects in their lives. And although both thought about their idea of going out together one evening sometime, neither of them raised that topic. The injury healed up well. One time Sara asked Nick about that, he replied "You see - I promised I'd be fine, soon!" and smiled.  
  
Now, after 2 weeks, the doctors examined him for a last time, then told him he'd be allowed to leave hospital now.  
  
Happy as he was, Nick called Sara.  
  
"Would you like to drop over?"  
  
"I'll be there within . maybe half an hour, depends on the traffic. Why do you want to see me?", Sara wanted to know.  
  
"It's a surprise.", Nick simply answered.  
  
*****  
  
As Sara stepped in, Nick was sitting on his bed. He had spent the second week in an average room of the large hospital. Now he was just switching off TV, awaiting her with a smile.  
  
"Hi Nick!", Sara said, "So I'm here, why did you want-"  
  
"I may leave hospital today!", Nick interrupted her.  
  
A large smile spread all over Sara's face and she shouted:  
  
"Wow - that's great!"  
  
Then she stepped forward and hugged Nick - longer than she used to hug friends. It was just. he smelled to good! And she simply like to be close to him.  
  
When she finally let go off him, and their eyes met, she flushed a bit and stammered:  
  
"Erm, well. we."  
  
".should pack my stuff?", Nick finished the sentence with a gentle smile. Sara's reaction showed him she felt similar.  
  
Sara quickly nodded and looked for a suitcase where they could put Nick's stuff into.  
  
"I've got a bag in the wardrobe.", Nick chipped in.  
  
Sara pulled it out and they arranged Nick's clothes in it. A friend of him had brought them the week before. Sara did the major part, because Nick's upper body was still bandaged. But Nick helped as well as he could manage to.  
  
Soon, his private stuff as books and music followed the clothes, and shortly after they had finished.  
  
"I will carry that.", Sara claimed and took measures to lift the large bag.  
  
"But you don't need to, it's-" - Nick wasn't able to finish the sentence, because Sara stumbled over on edge of the bag, lurched, and fell right into his arms.  
  
And that's exactly, where Sara found herself.  
  
"Sorry", she mumbled - then she was quiet. She wasn't able to take her eyes off Nick's.  
  
He softly lifted her, until she stood on her own feet, but he kept his arms wrapped around her and slowly leaned forward towards her.  
  
Sara could feel his warm breath brush over her face. Her heart was beating fast, and a warm feeling spread in her chest.  
  
Nick's face approached, and his lips were about to touch Sara's, when suddenly.  
  
"Nick, Sara - thank God I finally found you! I didn't remember the number of your room anymore, and there was no nurse I could ask!"  
  
It was Warrick, who had flung the door open and entered the room.  
  
Sara and Nick were startled and let go off each other, both disappointed. But Warrick didn't seem to notice he had disturbed them anyhow.  
  
Nick cleared his throat and asked:  
  
"What. what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just thought", Warrick began and placed himself on a chair, "you might be happy if I dropped in to rescue you from boredom."  
  
"Oh - yes.", Nick forced himself to reply. His eyes met Sara's and he lightly shrugged his shoulders to show he was as surprised as her.  
  
In her inside, Sara was about to kill Warrick, but she didn't show much of it. Warrick didn't mean to disturb them - anyway, he could not have known at all.  
  
Nevertheless she was jubilant. Nick wanted to kiss her, and that showed he felt the same.  
  
Her thoughts were still fixed on the topic, when Warrick noticed the large bag on the floor.  
  
"Do I get this wrong, or do the doctors really let you go?"  
  
"They do.", Nick retorted. "We were about to leave."  
  
His eyes searched the room for anything they might have forgotten, but didn't find anything. So he turned back to Warrick.  
  
"Would you mind to carry the bag for me? It's quite heavy."  
  
Warrick agreed and Nick suggested:  
  
"It would be enough if you carried it to the parking lot, where I guess Sara has parked her car."  
  
Warrick thought about it, then shook his head.  
  
"I've made my way all through Las Vegas at rush hour to visit you. No, it's no problem for me to take you home."  
  
Nick tried to think of a way he could make it clear to Warrick that he wanted Sara to take him home. But before he could find a solution, he heard Sara say:  
  
"Well, Warrick, it's just that we planned I will take him home."  
  
But Warrick didn't let go.  
  
"Then I'll at least take your bag home. I've got a lot of free space in my car. And I could help you in your flat. So let's go - hu?"  
  
He stood up, grabbed the bag and lifted it onto his back. Then he walked out of the room.  
  
Nick and Sara followed, and when they passed the door alongside, Nick laid an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Sara looked straight into his eyes and there was something like a promise in his gaze.  
  
*****  
  
Nick's apartment, Las Vegas  
  
"Haven't you got a washing machine?", Sara shouted while she searched the rooms for one, and she heard Nick's voice from the living room:  
  
"I use to wash my clothes at the laundromat next door."  
  
This made Sara shook her head. A typical male single household. Except it was less chaotic than she had expected it to be.  
  
Warrick had stayed for almost two hours now and helped them extract the things from the bag. Now he took measures to leave.  
  
Nick accompanied him to the main door where Sara was already waiting.  
  
Warrick opened the door and said:  
  
"I guess I'll see you at work."  
  
Nick laughed.  
  
"Next week maybe, but not this one yet. I'll first have to get rid of my bandages. Thank you for helping me."  
  
Warrick nodded.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye.", retorted Sara, and Nick closed the door behind their friend.  
  
So now there were only the two of them.  
  
There was an awkward silence until Sara proposed:  
  
"I. could cook something if your fridge is not completely empty."  
  
Nick stared at her, and she already began to ask herself if she had said something wrong, when Nick exclaimed:  
  
"That would be perfectly fine, but before."  
  
He stepped forward towards Sara until they were standing face-to-face, smiled an kissed her.  
  
When he finally let go off her he said, still smiling:  
  
"Sorry - I could not wait any longer."  
  
Sara felt her blood rush as she replied:  
  
"Nor can I."  
  
Then her lips met Nick's again, and she put her arms around his neck. The kiss grew in intensity and passion, and Sara delightly noticed him wrap his arms aroung her waist.  
  
She felt as if she was flying, held safe in Nick's arms.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I hope you liked the chapter! It's a bit longer (almost 5 pages in MicrosoftWord). Looking forward to your reviews!  
  
Lhutien aka Susan 


	7. Morning After

I'm so sorry you had to wait such a long time for the next chapter – I had a deadly writer's block plus a serious lack of time, but I promise to go on faster from now on. Honestly!  
  
Enjoy it – at the moment everything's fine, but in the future... You'll see!

**Reflections******   
  
Nick's Apartment, Las Vegas  
  
Nick woke up by the sunlight shining directly into his face, opened his eyes and turned his head to the right. The place beneath him was empty.  
Just when he was about to wonder where she was, Sara appeared in the doorway.  
The first thing he noticed was that she was wearing one of his shirts – and that she looked damned gorgeous in it.  
He could still hardly believe this was true. Sara, him, this night... He had to suppress the need to pinch himself to see if he'd wake up and this was just a dream.  
  
A smile spread over Sara's face when she saw that he was awake.  
  
"Good morning... breakfast is already prepared – I hope you're hungry...", she said and approached the bed, carrying a tray.  
  
Nick flipped the blanket aside and Sara sat down next to him placing the tray on the blanket.  
He was impressed – this woman could surprise him again and again.  
Now he bent forward to the tray and took a deep breath.  
  
"Well... smells wonderful – I didn't know you're also good at that!", he said with a smile.  
  
"I'm good at a lot of things, maybe you just don't know yet", she replied with a wink. "Well, I don't really know what you use to have for breakfast, so I made a bit of everything. Toast with jelly, ham and eggs,..."  
  
"You're wonderful", Nick simply whispered in her ear and closed her mouth with a kiss that she willingly replied.  
  
He gently nudged her beautiful rosy face with the tip of his nose and she stroke his cheek.  
  
"What time is it?", Nick asked and Sara gave a shrug.  
  
"Maybe about 10am, but it's all the same. I don't have to be at the lab until 8pm. You see – we've got a lot of time..."  
  
"Very good", Nick mumbled and placed soft kissed on her cheeks.  
  
Sara pointed at the tray.  
  
"But the eggs will get cold...", she weakly objected without persuasion.  
  
"We can microwave them later on", Nick mumbled and kissed her neck while his fingers gently opened the buttons of the shirt she wore...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The familiar sound of her mobile phone scared Sara up. She quickly opened her brown eyes but it took her quite a while until she remembered where she was.  
Nick seemed to be still asleep resting next to her and she didn't want him to wake up, as well.  
  
She quickly located the sound and leaned out of bed. The jingle seemed to come from somewhere below her clothes which she had thrown there last evening.  
Who the hell had to phone her right now? She had been sleeping so damn well, a lot better than the whole last years!  
  
She felt Nick move asleep and finally her hand closed around the cold plastic of her cell phone.  
She quickly raised it to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" She tried to throw a glance at a clock, but didn't see one.  
  
"Sara?" – it was obviously Catherine's voice.  
  
"Yes", Sara replied and covered the mouthpiece with her left hand to make as little noise as possible.  
  
"Sara? Why is you voice so low?", Catherine asked bewildered.  
  
"Uhm... I've got a terrible headache", Sara made up a white line. What else should she have said? That she's in bed with Nick and doesn't want to wake him? She rolled her eyes at that thought. No way.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry", Catherine replied and lowered her voice. "Better?"  
  
Sara smiled whimsically and glanced at Nick.  
  
"Yes, much better. Thank you."  
  
"I'm just calling to ask if something happened. You didn't come for your night shift today, so I thought I'd better call and ask what's wrong." Catherine paused. "By the way – where are you? I've called your telephone at home, but you didn't answer."  
  
Sara was stunned. Was it already past 8pm? Shit! She had completely forgotten the time. Actually, this had been anything but difficult – Nick was a very caring and satisfying lover... He had magical hands...  
  
"Sara?"  
  
Catherine's voice interrupted Sara's thoughts. She scared up and fumbled with the blanket while thinking of an adequate answer.  
  
Catherine's voice now sounded worried.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
After all Sara decided to stick to the truth – at least as far as possible:  
  
"I'm still in bed. I guess I've overslept, sorry", Sara replied sheepishly and heard Catherine chuckle.  
  
"Well, shit happens – don't worry. But please come around as soon as possible, we're waiting for you."  
  
"All right, bye!"  
  
Sara switched her cell phone off and threw it out of the bed. An unwilling moan came over her lips. Going to work was one of the last things she wanted to do now... She just wanted to stay!  
  
Her head turned left and her eyes met sleeping Nick. She got the urge to touch his muscular chest, but she didn't dare do it. She still didn't want him to wake up. So she just watched his chest move up and down regularly with every breath he took. She had tender look at his face, which showed a very pleasant expression. Just the bandages seemed out of place.  
  
She felt her thoughts drift back to the day when Nick had been injured, reminded by these bandages, and quickly dragged herself away from these memories.  
  
There was no sense in wishing she could stay or change anything, because she knew she couldn't. As much as she wanted it – neglecting her duty would be foolish.  
  
She fetched her clothes and made her way to Nick's bathroom – a rather small one, but it was obviously large enough for Nick.  
  
Before refreshing herself she took a look around – she was just too curious to do not.  
  
There were some stuff arranged on a shelf above the washbasin – a toothbrush, after-shave, a face lotion. Sara was highly pleased with the bath tub – not a single hair or something in it, absolutely clean. Just the way she handled with her own bath tub. She found a bottle of shampoo for normal hair and shower gel with the smell of lime. Perfectly fine – perhaps she could take a shower?  
  
She thought about it for a second, then she nodded to herself. Why not?  
  
A few moments later she enjoyed the warm water running down her back. She almost began to sing but claimed herself a foolish idiot and did not. Instead she let the last night pass in her mind's eye.  
  
It had all begun with that kiss. The memory caused a warm feeling inside her. They had both been longing for this to happen for a long time, and now it was just right. His warm breath... the mesmerising smell of his body... But the memory that touched her most was that of the desire she had seen in Nick's eyes. She couldn't remember when a man had wanted her so much...  
  
And it wasn't just that. With surprise she had felt how her body had reacted to his passionate kiss. It had set her completely on fire.  
  
She still had this feeling and she liked it. She liked it, that it was Nick who made her feel like this.  
  
------------------------------------------------------

When she had finished her shower and had put her clothes on she headed back for the bedroom and found Nick still asleep, wrapped in the covers.  
  
God, he looked so damn cute when he was asleep...  
  
She took a look around and finally found a piece of paper and a ball-pen and left Nick a note telling him she was at work and that he could get her on her mobile phone which she had switched on again.  
  
She put the notice on the pillow beneath Nick's head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Bye, Nick. Sleep well." she whispered and turned away.  
  
As she left the apartment she felt full of energy. No matter what she'd have to do at work this night, she'd be good at it. She knew.  
  
... She just hoped she'd be able to stop smiling all over her face until she reached the lab – or within minutes everyone would know she was in love.

_to be continued..._


	8. Great News

**Chapter 8 – Great News**

CSI, Las Vegas

Sara entered the building and nodded to the watchman behind the reception desk. She didn't need to show her id-card to him, because they were almost friends as they met at least once a day.

She made her way through the long corridors where her she now and then glanced at faces she knew and gave those colleagues a greeting nod.

She chose the staris without even thinking about it, she felt so full of energy. Taking two steps as one she reached for the right level, humming some ficitve melody that just came to her mind.

Finally she stepped into the break room which was empty – a fact that didn't surprise Sara. She was damn late and everyone else was at work.

She threw her bag on a chair, pulled out the sandwich she had bought on her way to the lab and put it into the fridge.

Turning around she came across a note that was placed in the middle of the table. Stepping closer she reached for it and read it. Surprisingly it was indeed adressed to her.

"Hey Sara, hope your headache ist better now! Ask Greg where you find me, he'll tell you. Catherine"

The very thought of asking Greg made Sara roll her eyes, but she sighed and walked over to his lab.

A little knock on the door frame and she stepped in. Greg didn't seem to have heard it, nor even have noticed her. He bent over a microscope and studied something, moving to a melody only he could hear.

Sara cleared her throat and his head turned.

"What...? Oh, it's you!"

His face brightened and he turned to her completely. "You... wanted to see me?" He lifted his eyebrows and grinned at her.

Sara rolled eyes again. Would Greg ever stop trying to drive her mad? She was sure there was not a snowball's chance in hell...

"No, I wanted you to tell me where to go." She replied harshly. "Catherine left me a note telling me I should ask you to explain to me how I get to where she is – wherever that ist."

Greg still grinned.

"What will I get for that?" he asked with a lascivious twinkle in his eyes.

Sara kept cool, but in her inside she boiled with rage. She would not let this jumping jack distroy her good mood!

So she stepped over to him and grabbed his collar, pulled him up from his chair and growled:

"I'm not in the mood of playing along your freaky jokes, savvy? You give me the information I need and I'll be gone."

A minute later she knew everything she needed. The case, the address and a detailed description of how to get there. Even the rosy smile had come back to her lips after having solved this problem.

She fetched her bag and her sandwich and headed outside for her car.

North of Las Vegas, industrial area

Sara stopped her car in front of a large, dark building. Almost half of the windows were smashed and the whole complex seemed rotten to the core.

The policemens' flood lights cut through the dark night and showed Sara where she had to go.

Clutching her bag closer, she headed for the entrance, that had been sealed by the police. The officer let her pass after having had a look at her id-card.

The inside of the building seemed even more rotten than the outside. Dirt and garbage lay on Sara's way as she followed the gangway in the direction from where she heard voices.

Broken glass gnashed under her shoes, and she had an uneasy feeling. She tried to ignore it for that she was sure those were still the aftermath of the incident in Tribbiani's bar, which she had to admit she had not processed yet.

Almost every day she woke up, drenched in sweat, haunted by horrible nightmares that made her sream and cry.

The last day had been the only one, where she had slept really good – which had been by Nick's side.

She just stepped into a large hall, crowded by policemen, emergengy physicians and firefighters. That was when she suddenly realised there was a light smell of burned plastics in the air, that grew more intense the nearer she got to the middle of the vast room.

This was exactly where she found Catherine, bending down over the corpus of a dead.

Sara approached an kneeled next do Catherine, who turned around.

"Oh, it's you! So Greg told you?"

Sara smirked. "Let's say – I made him tell me..."

The two women laughed, then Catherine pointed at Sara's head. "What about your headache? Do you feel better by now?"

Sara swallowed and thought of a white lie. "Uhm – yes, I took a pill."

She didn't like to lie to her friend, but at the moment it was the only solution she could think of. She only hoped Catherine wouldn't notice. Maybe somewhen there would be the right situation to tell her.

But this was definitely not the right situation.

Catherine pointed at the dead. "Somebody emptied a can of gasoline over him – and set him on fire."

Sara grimaced and risked a closer look at the body. It was impossible to say whether it was a man or a woman – he or her had been burned beyond recognition.

"Do you already know who that is?", she asked and looked back at Catherine who shrugged.

"We're not sure. There haven't been any valuables around, no watch, no wallet, no pass. Might have been a robbery, or it has been burned, as well." She sighed, then she went on. "But we do know that there has been a watchman in this building, whom we were unable to find. So either he is our burned guy or else he has something to do with it."

Sara nodded. "Maybe the dental findings will help us to identify him ... or her."

She wanted to add something, but that moment the ting-a-ling of her mobile attracted her attention.

A quick look at the blinking screen showed her it was Nick. "Excuse me", she said to Catherine, levered herself to her feet and walked a few steps away, then answered the phone.

"Hi Nick – you're alright?", she asked and smiled when she heard him yawn.

"Yes, I feel wonderful. I just woke up to find your notice, thank you. I already miss you ... your smell ist still in the air..."

Sara flushed and smiled all over her face. This man was like hitting the jackpot.

"I feel great, too, and I wish I could be with you now. But I have to work on a murder. Someone's been burned."

"You're alone?"

"No", Sara replied, "I'm with Catherine. Don't worry about us, we'll get along. But how do you feel tonight?"

She could almost see Nick being all smiles when he said: "Never felt better before, truly." He hasitated, then asked: "Did you ... well ... tell Catherine anything?"

"No ... no, I didn't. It's not that I want to hide, but I just don't know how to tell her. But I believe there'll be the right moment somewhen." She noticed that Catherine turned around to her and pointed insistently at her watch.

Sara nodded, then concentrated on Nick again. "I'm sorry, Catherine needs my help... Maybe.. well"

"...you could come around later?", Nick finished her sentence and made her smile.

"Yes", she replied, "I'd love to."

"See you!"

Sara put her mobile back in her pocket and went back to Catherine. Before she could say anything, Catherine asked with a grin:

"You've been whispering sweet nothing, weren't you? Come on, have you got a crush on someone? Who's that been?"

Sara tried not to flush, but failes miserably. "It was Nick."

"So what did he say?"

"He's feeling a lot better today." – and this wasn't even a lie, Sara thought. But she prayed to God that Catherine wouldn't ask further questions...

Her prayers were answered, Catherine remained silent.

So the two of them went back to work, concentrated on the clues they had to find and the burned person's doom.

* * *

Exhausting hours of working later, Sara wanted nothing but get a rest and sleep. At least for a few minutes. She was dirty all over, because she and Catherine had raked up every corner of the building. But all they had found was dirt, dirt and even more dirt. Not one useful clue. 

She squat and put her head in her hands. It was almost 8 o'clock in the morning, the sun was rising in the east and illuminating one half of the large room.

Catherine was talking to the last two policemen who were around, the rest of them was already gone. Only the markings on the floor still showed where the dead had lain.

It was almost absolutely quiet until the ting-a-ling of Catherine's mobile cut the silence.

"Grissom?", Sara heard Catherine ask, "Yes. ... Yes, she's here with me. ... Are you sure? ... That's great news, I'll tell her!"

Sara looked up – were they talking about her? What great news?

Catherine approached and Sara noticed there was a huge smile on her face when she said: "Well, that was Grissom. They've got a clue."

"A clue?", Sara asked, "I don't know what you mean..."

"Grissom said, they might have found the man who injured Nick."

There was a long silence. Sara was stunned and unable to say anything. In her mind she was back to that night and bent over Nick, who was lying on the stone floor, wounded and weak. Her hands trembled and her face lost all its colour. She had tried to forget these images for such a long time, and now they closed in on her.

Slowly, very slowly she began to realize the meaning of what Catherine had just said. They might have found the man, who had murdered a woman and injured Nick. She'd never forget his face. She had seen it the minute bevor he shot at Nick, when she had tried to talk to him because she had had the feeling, he was involved in the case. The ice-cold, blue eyes. The narrow lips.

"Sara?", Catherine's voice cut into her thoughts, "Are you okay?"

Sara looked up and her eyes mirrored the pain she was going through. But nevertheless she nodded. "Yes, I am."

Catherine was anything but convinced, but she didn't ask a question. Instead she helped Sara up. "Well ... Grissom wants us to join him and the others in the lab. He ... well, maybe you..." She broke off, didn't know which words to choose.

"Maybe I can identify the man?", Sara helped and felt uncomfortable at the thought of being faced with that cruel guy again. He had almost killed Nick!

Catherine nodded. "Yes. But you do not have to decide, yet, ok? First we'll go back to the lab."

"Would you mind to take me with you?", Sara asked. She didn't want to drive right now as she was so agitated.

"No problem.", Catherine replied and gave her a knowing smile. Then the two of them took their bags and headed outside.

* * *

_to be continued...  
_I know it took me quite a LONG while to go on. Again. Sorry!


	9. Flashback

**Chapter 9 – Flashback**

CSI, Las Vegas

For the second time in this shift, Sara entered the CSI building, but now accompanied by Catherine. They had been silent all the way through Las Vegas, and Sara was grateful that Catherine hadn't tried to talk to her. She needed time to think about the situation. But all above she wanted to be with Nick. To snuggle against him and talk to him.

When they entered the lab, they soon found Grissom in his room with the others sitting around him. Sara immediately noticed that Nick was there, as well, just looking up at her with a warm smile.

She had to suppress the desire of hugging and kissing him. This would made the situation even more complicated. Sara was already totally confused and the last thing she needed was even more confusion...

Fortunately there was at least a chair free next to Nick, where Sara took place and greeted him quitely. Catherine sat down as well and Grissom began to talk.

"Sara, Catherine – I'm glad you joined us. As you see, Nick has come here, too, because I have great news for all of you." He made a significant pause. "Brass phoned me... They got an anonymous phone call last night with a clue, where the murderer of the Tribbiani-case can be found. As you all remember he did not only kill a young woman but also shot on Nick and injured him seriously. Now it seems that we've got him."

"That's indeed great news!", Warrick shouted, but Grissom showed him to hold in.

"Well, as I said, _it seems_ that we've got him. But we need a witness to give evidence, otherwise we cannot keep him in remand..." He looked at Sara who felt uneasy, because she knew what was about to come when Grissom went on: "Sara, you have talked to the man and you're the only one who has had a look at his face. You might be able to give evidence and enable us to put him into jail until we have proved his guilt."

There was a silence in which Sara felt the looks of all others resting on her – it was a pressure, that was almost unbearable. She didn't want to do that, getting faced to that guy, being forced to look into his eyes again. But on the other hand... If she was the only one being able to identify him, it was her duty to do so. Besides, she wanted to see the man, who hurt Nick, in jail.

As if he had read her thoughts, Nick placed a hand on her back right in this moment and gently stroke her.

"You don't have to do this if you don't feel able to do it", he softly said and Sara knew he was honest. But the touch of his hand had a calming effect on her and she shook her head.

"No, I will do it", she said and sounded more convinced than she felt inside. But Nick gave her the power to hold her head up and do what had to be done.

"Well...", Grissom searched for the right words, "...time is short, his lawyer is trying everything to get him out of remand. I am sorry, because this comes all of a sudden, but..."

"...he's here.", a voice completed Grissom's sentence. The voice came from the doorway and made everyone in the room turn their heads. It was Brass, lifting a file. "Juanito Belverde, 33 years old. He has been the dead woman's boyfriend. Remember? Maria Convaelos, shot three weeks ago in Tribbiani's bar."

"Of course we remember!", Catherine cut him off. "We've been working on this case, _remember_?"

Brass prefered to pretend he didn't hear her. "We've got him, but if he's not being identified within..." He looked at his watch "...20 minutes, we'll have to let him go. It's as easy as that." He turned to Sara. "I'm sorry that you'll have to do this job. We did our best to find someone else. But there's only you..."

Sara swallowed and nodded. "Alright." Her voice sounded weak, but she clenched her teeth and lifted herself from the chair.

"Someone should go with you", Catherine proposed and looked around. Nick stood up immediately, taking measures to escort Sara.

"I don't think this is a good idea...", Grissom said but Nick shook his head.

"Don't you think that I can undertand best the way she'll feel?" he disagreed. "We've both suvived that night at Tribbiani's bar and now we'll stick this situation out together, too."

Nick's words took a load off Sara's mind. She had hoped he'd accompany her. Knowing he was with her would make it a little easier, that was sure.

The others were quiet and Grissom shrugged his shoulders. It was a weird situation. It reminded them of the day they had lost their young co-worker Holly Gribbs a few years ago. She had been alone at a crime scene and a man had shot her. Warrick still felt guilty, because he should have been with her that day, but he had left her alone to put his money on a sports game.

Sara sighed and nodded to Brass who turned around and walked out of the room. Nick and Sara followed him quietly. As they walked through the long corridor, Nick put an arm around Sara's shoulder and squeezed her softly.

"We'll make this. And afterwards we'll go home. Grissom won't force you to stay here and besides...", he looked at his watch, "...it's alsmost 9 am, so your shift is over. I can get you something for breakfast – whatever you like."

He had spoken with a low voice and Brass, who was walking a few feet in front of them, didn't seem to have listened. Sara smiled. Why had it taken her so long to realize how wonderful Nick was? She didn't understand. He was provident and simply lovely.

"Sounds good", she replied heartily and felt a lot easier. She was still afraid of the confrontation, but the feeling that her heart would break into pieces was gone.

* * *

It didn't take long until they reached the room where the lineup should take place. Brass talked to some policemen and advised them to arrange everything. Then he turned to Sara, whose heart was in her boots. 

"Well, you do not need to be afraid. He will be behind mirrored-glass and unable to see you. He will be standing in a line with 9 other guys. Take a close look at all of them and tell us, who's been the one you talked to that night at Tribbiani's bar."

Sara had heard his words – those words she had told victims of different crimes so many times before. And now she was the one to hear them. It was so weird... All she managed to do was to nod and follow Brass into the room.

It was dark inside, a small neon glow lamp was fixed in the back right hand corner, but it's light was pale and weak. There was no furniture – no table, no chairs, no cupboards – nothing. Subsconsciously, Sara took Nick's hand.

Brass went to the pane of glass which looked like a normal wall right now. But when he knocked against it, the light on the other side of the pane was switched on and showed a room that was tiled white, at least as paltry as the one they were in. Sara had seen it so many times before, but not with the eyes of a witness. Everything seemed more intense, more fierce and clear cut.

Her pulse fastened and she licked her dry lips as a door in the other room opened and policemen led men in. So this was the moment of truth, she thought anxiously and waited for the men to line up. Each one of them got a number to hold up in front of himself.

Sara turned her face to Nick – he was smiling to encourage her, but his eyes mirrored her own feelings of anxiety. How hard did it have to be for him if it was even a gauntlet for her, Sara asked herself and adored him for his strength. After everything he had been through, he accompanied her because he knew she needed him.

Brass cleared his throat and said: "Well, Sara – everyone's in posititon."

Sara noticed she was still looking at Nick and forced herself to turn her head back to the pane. Brass had been right – the men were standing one beside another in an exact line, holding up their numbers from one to ten. Sara closed her eyes for a short moment to gather herself, then forced herself to concentrate on the first man.

He had brown hair, that was right, but a look in his eyes made Sara shake her head and she went on to number two. No, he wasn't it... number three? No, never.

The fourth and fifth man were both too old and fat, she realized that on first sight, and a closer look at ther faces proved her assumption true.

Man number six was too small and number seven had a hooked nose that wasn't in line with Sara's memory.

Then she turned to the eigth man. His head was shaved and he had a beard, but one look in his eyes made her freeze. Hearing nothing but her heartbeat she realized that in fact it was not his eyes but the expression she read in them. She knew he couldn't see her, but he seemed to do so and it was as cruel a look he shot at her as she had ever seen.

The world around her faded – Nick, Brass, the room – everything disappeared in darkness. There was just the guy and her. Sara's breathing grew shallow as she was overcome with panic. She heard sounds and voices growing louder and died away again. Moving pictures occurred in front of her eyes and it took a while until it became clear to her that it were scenes from that disastrous night at Tribbiani's café.

The visions came faster and with more intensity, and all Sara could manage to say was the word "eight". Then, with a blink of an eye, she was back...

She quickly stood up and made her way to the entrance, leaving Nick kneeling on the floor, watching her walk away.  
Soon she stepped through the door and walked directly towards the suspect in the crowd. Attack was the best form of defence...

She approached and grabbed his attention. "Hey", she shouted and nodded at him. The guy returned her look and Sara noticed his ice-cold eyes when he said:

"What?"

His voice was even as cold as the expression in his eyes, and a shiver ran down Sara's spine. This man was surrounded by an aura of violence.

Somehow she managed to keep her voice firm and cool. "I guess you're here 'cause you got to know someone's been killed right in there", she said. As he didn't show any reaction she went on: "Or maybe you have known before?"

She watched his facial features tighten and continued. "Maybe because you've been at the scene?"

She gestured at the scratches on his face. "I guess it hurt when she did this to you. Was that the reason? Grieved ego?"

From one second to another, the man seemed to lose control, he grimaced and yelled at her: "You bloody bitch, who do you think you are? D'you guess I let you talk to me like that?"

Sara didn't answer, but asked: "Was it a satisfaction to kill her?"

She had her eyes fixed on his and time stood still for a short moment, then things happened quickly. The man rose his right hand in which he was now holding a gun he had pulled out of his trousers. Sara froze at the devilish smirk on his face as he rose the gun. She was unable to move or do just anything.

Then, suddenly, she felt someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Unhinged she fought to keep her balance and won that fight. She heard people around her screem with fear when the person, which had pulled her away, turned around.

Sara frowned as she found out that it was nobody but Nick.

"Sara, are you all right?", he asked, putting his hands on her shivering shoulders.

She nodded and this small movement was almost more than she could bear. For a moment, she felt empty and unable to feel anything as a result of the shock. But then her heard stood still – Nick's shirt was more and more getting coloured red with his own blood. Sara met his eyes - he looked unbelievingly.

Then he broke down and Sara knelt beneath him, her heart beating so fast that it seemed to burst in her chest.

"Nick!", she screamed panic-stricken, but he didn't react.

Policemen ran to them, she heard them phone the ambulance.

Through a veil of tears she saw Nick, lying on the floor and two officers right next to him, checking his pulse and caring for him...

She wasn't able to move until she heard the ambulance approach.

Nick was put on a stretcher and carried into the ambulance, but Sara kept staring at the place, where he had been. A bloody spot had remained on the stony floor.  
Then a policeman guided her into the ambulance, but she didn't really notice it.

There was one picture stuck in her mind - Nick, wounded, helpless, scaring.

When she regaines consciousness she opened her eyes and lookes puzzled directly into Nick's face. She didn't know where she was in the first moment, but she felt she lay on the floor. She frowned and wanted to lift herself, but Nick shook his head and held her back with light pressure.

"Don't do so", he advised her calmly, "better wait a moment."

Sara turned her head and got a glimpse of Brass' feet and legs, he was standing somewhere left of her, talking to a policeman in a low voice so she couldn't understand a word. She felt sick and tired.

"What happened?" There was something like a black hole in her head that seemed to have absorbed her memory of the last minutes.

"You... were looking at the men", Nick started with a worried expression in his eyes. "Then your face got pale, you shivered. We talked to you, but you didn't react and finally you said 'eight' and broke down with a cry. Thank God, Brass caught you. You lost consciousness and acting from necessity, we laid you onto the floor."

Slowly but surely Sara's memory came back. The lineup, guy, the flashback. She sighed and started to talk.

"I... I have been back to the night at Tribbiani's. It was so realistic and so horrible. You were there, too, wounded and lying on the ground. I had hoped so much I'd never again been forced to go through that, and now..." She hold in and bite her lips.

Nick gently stroke her face. "Oh my God, I'm so glad you're back again..."

He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead which made Sara smile lightly. She didn't care if Brass saw them – it was irrelevant. Sooner or later he'd know it anyway. Just lying there and watching Nick's face calmed her and no matter what had just happened, she felt a light stream of happiness spread in her chest. She took Nick's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for being there for me...", she whispered and Nick was all smiles.

"I'll always be there for you, Sara. Always.", he replied seriously.

* * *

_to be continued... soon! -_

Thank you all very much for reviewing! CSIfreak92: Well, I actually never said they were having sex. g That's what you read... ;-)


	10. Before Nightfall

**Until the end**

**Chapter 10 – Before Nightfall  
**

Nick's apartment – 3 months later

Sara gently woke up by the warm sunlight that filtered through the curtain, and smiled. She could hear the low breath of sleeping Nick next to her and she thought she never felt better than in this single moment, wrapped in the beddings, lying next to the man she loved and with the sun on her face.

Out of a sudden an advertisment for cornflakes came to her mind, that she had read long ago and she smiled as she recalled the slogan: What better way to start your day?

A glance at the alarm clock showed her it was 3.14 pm and she switched it off. Almost time to get up. She lolled, turned around and yawned – and was asleep again...

* * *

"Are you ready, honey? We've got to hurry! I gotta be in court in 30 minutes!", Nick shouted knocking on the bathroom door. He heard the flush and a second later the door was opened. Out came Sara, an ailing expression on her face and her arms wrapped around her torso.

"I should be... But I feel so bad, my stomach... it's like revolting. I promise I'll never eat any tuna baguette again. Especially not in a snack shop on a highway... Heavens, I can't remember the last time I felt that sick!" She grimaced.

"Do you want to stay home? You don't need to accompany me. I'll tell Grissom you won't be able to work this night and it'll be ok." Nick said and hugged her gently.

Sara seemed a bit unsure, but finally nodded. "Maybe this'll be best, you're right."

Nick gave her a comforting smile and a kiss, then passed to pack his stuff for work. As he stuffed his clothes and personal things in his bag he watched Sara from the corner of his eye and he had to admit that even now she looked beautiful - that new purple eyeshadow suited her very well and made her eyes even brighter.

Sara noticed that he was staring at her and looked up. "Everything ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I just thought you look so pretty tonight..."

Sara laughed as he grabbed his bag and pecked his cheek goodbye, but her voice indicated she didn't feel like laughing. "Alright, Mr. Charming, have a nice night at work..."  
She held in and went serious.

"The law suit, your appearance in court – the whole stuff... I only wished it was all finished by now."

As she grimaced, Nick took her hand and squeezed it softly.

"It will soon be, Sara. I'm very sure of that. See, this man's as good as imprisoned. I will tell the judge what happened to me and Belverde will spend the rest of his poor life behind bars."

* * *

Whe the door went shut behind Nick, Sara moaned and settled down on the floor. She had got a slight headache which would not have done much to her in a different situation, but mixed with the bad taste in her mouth from throwing up it almost made her vomiting again.

She tried to think of something nice to distract her thoughts from the nausea, but failed to control her mind. Instead of something pleasurable she thought of the law suit and her interrogation a few days ago. It had been horrible. Belverde had been there, too, and facing him yet again almost unbearable.

Sara shook her head as if to force those thoughts out of her mind. She remembered how she had woken up for a minute earlier and how carefree and happy she had been right then, not aware of the cruelties of past and present.

Feeling that she was about to fall asleep, Sara sighed and wondered, when this would be all over.

* * *

Nick's car, streets of Las Vegas

As he was on his way to the courthouse, the radio was playing "House of the Rising Sun" and he sang along, holding his face in the last sunbeams of the setting evening sun.

He still could not believe this all was true. So much had changed within the last months... He could still very well remember the night Sara had had to identify the man who had shot at him, how she had passed out and how he had promised always to be there for her. Well – he had kept that promise.

Of course they had told their colleagues shortly after – there had been no sense in trying to hide. They were so lovey-dovey all over that they could hardly conceal it, even if they tried.

But if they had had any doubts how the others would react, they had been for no reason. Everyone had been happy to get the news...

And now they were seriously thinking about moving together. It would be quite easy – Nick's apartment was big enough for both and Sara's one could be canceled very easily.

But now Sara's sickness was on his mind – he felt really sorry for her. All the trouble with the court hearing was too much for her. She already had had to depose at court and it had been more than hard for her to answer the questions and go through it once more.

He hoped it was true that her nausea was simply caused by a tuna baguette and didn't have worse reasons.

Trying to focus on the court hearing he would soon be present at, he reacalled the development.

Thanks to Sara's identification, the shooter went on trial now and it was foreseeable that he would be sentenced. Knowing him behind bars filled Nick with great relief – he slept much better since that man had been arrested.

Of course the law suit was still in process, witnesses had to be questioned and details cleared.

And now Nick had to appear as witness in court. He had pretended it didn't matter much to him, but knew it was untrue and guessed that Sara could feel he was uneasy about it. At least, but this was cold comfort, his wound was completely healed by now and he did not have to endure the pain anymore.

Driving into the parking garage behind the court house he felt his heart beating faster. Showdown.

* * *

Entering the court house Brass appeared and stopped him in his tracks.

"Nick – I need to talk to you" the police officer said seriously and pulled him aside.

Nick frowned, wondering what Brass was up to, but followed him willingly.

There weren't many people around apart from some lawyers crossing the hall, but Brass took a look around before he turned to Nick again.

"To cut a long story short: I've been phoned today by Belverde's brother. He backmailed me, announcing something very bad would happen at nightfall if we didn't let Belverde go. I felt I had to tell you."

Nick tried to swallow, but his throat was dry.

"Do you think he bluffed?"

"Maybe" Brass did not seem convinced. "We weren't able to locate him, so we cannot control him – he could be everywhere."

Brass looked at him seriously.

"Nick, if you decide not to give evidence today, this ist absolutely understandable. No one will blame you. But if you decide to do, we offer you full police protection until Belverde's brother is chaught."

There was a moment of silence between the two of them in which Nick tried to make up his mind. He didn't need a long time. He knew he had to do what he had to do. Belverde had to be punished and sealed away from public.

"I will give evidence."

* * *

Nick's apartment

Sara woke up all of a sudden and wondered where she was until she realized she lay on the floor next to the door. She stifled a yawn and slowly stood up taking care of her stomach. When she reached the kitchen she switched the kettle on and took seat and a look at the wall clock Nick had bought. Was it really already 7 pm? That meant she had slept almost two hours on the floor...

She heard the kettle switch of with a click and poured the boiling water into her cup. She still felt sick and weak from vomiting and a bit tired and hoped that the camomile tea would help her stomach calming down.  
For a moment she thought about eating something, maybe just a bit of bread, but decided not to do so. At least not yet. First she wanted to be sure that her stomach would tolerate that.

The steaming cup in her hand she crossed the kitchen, took a magazine from the dining table and went into the living room where she dropped onto the sofa. Taking a sip she almost burned her lips and cursed under her breath. Some days things were bound to go wrong...

She flipped the magazine open and browsed in it, but wasn't able to concentrate on the images and articles. Her thoughts were with Nick who – she glanced at her watch – certainly was in court right now. Her heart ached when she imagined he had to face his shooter again and hated herself for not being with him, now that he needed her. But there was no sense in leaving the apartment. Maybe it wasn't just the tuna sandwich but a touch of the flu.

"Very well" she muttered and took another sip, this time more cautiously.

Then she tried again to concentrate on the magazine on her lap, balancing the cup of tea in her left hand. Turning the next page she guessed it was certainly the flu. She remembered some people in the lab had been trough it. But hadn't that just been the runs? No vomiting... Strange. But then it had to be just another virus she had got infected with and only heaven knew where; maybe in the subway or somewhere else.

Sara turned another page and found herself looking down at a colourful advertisement for diapers where a cute little baby with blond hair and blue eyes smiled at her as if Pampers were the most comfortable diapers in the world.

Sara noticed she smiled back at the baby, then took measures to turn the next page, but hold in.

_Just a moment_, she thought by herself. _Something isn't right here._

Something definitely was _absolutely not right_ there.

Sara's eyes widened and her hands shivered when a thought came to her mind. What if she didn't have the flu? What if she was...

"...pregnant?", she whispered completely caught off guard.

The cup slipped from her hand and burst asunder on the floor. The sound scared Sara up and she jumped from the sofa, put on a jacket and her shoes, grabbed the keys and her purse and headed for the door.

A quick glance at the watch confirmed her guess that the drug store was still open.

She needed to find out or she'd go mad.

* * *

The Court House, first level

By the same moment the large wooden doors of the court room opened for public and Nick was among the first who went out, even though he stumbled more than he walked. Today's last part of the trial had had only lasted two hours until now, but he was whacked. His shoulder burned and he had a terrible headache, but yet he was in a good mood. Everything seemed to work out and he was sure that Belverde would be sentenced this evening. The jurors had backed out to deliberate and it was just a matter of time when they would be advised to get back into the court room and be presented the sentence.

If there just had not been all those photographers and journalists who waved their cameras and micros, trying desperately to interview him. But immediately he was surrounded by Brass' policemen who kept the press away from him.

They escorted him until a speaker announced the return of the jurors.

* * *

** to be continued very soon!**

**Author's note:**

Heavens... have I really been working on this fanfic for already 2 years? Geez! And I still haven't finished what I one began... :) But as you see: I'm working on it. And the next chap is almost finished, so it'll follow REAL soon! -


	11. Nightfall

**Until the end**

**Chapter 11 – Nightfall**

The Court House, first level

Nick sat on the wooden chair and listened to the proclamation of sentence.

"...is found guilty in one case of murder and one case of attempted homicide and therefor sentenced to death by lethal injection."

A murmur spread among the crowd and Nick knew he was by far not the only one to turn his head towards Belverde.

He didn't move, didn't even show any reaction on his face; no surprise, no fear, no anger – he was as cool as cucumber. As if he was just an unconcearned bystander.

Nick himself felt like running on adrenaline. Finally... finally it was over. Belverde was not just going to go into prison, but he'd be executed. It was weird – somehow Nick felt sorry for him.

But on the other hand it was not his decision, but the jurors'. They had dealt with the case for weeks now and talked it all over. They had even come to the conclusion that Belverde's shooting at Nick (and Sara respectively) had not been planned, so it was no matter of murder.

And yet Belverde was going to die – primarily for killing his girlfriend.

The jurors stood up and left the room, Belverde was marched off by a handful policemen. And as the large doors of the court room opened for public a minute later, the people in the court room could hardly leave, because dozens of journalists besieged the hall – even more than the last time.

But somehow – not just somehow to be precise, Brass' officers helped him – Nick managed to get out of the room.

And still he heard the newsmen's shouts...

"Mr Stokes, you've been victory in this case – how do you feel?"

"Will you attend Belverde's execution?"

"Are you still suffering"?

"Are you in favour of death penalty?"

And so on.

Nick's head ached and he was glad that the policemen guided him to a police car, with Brass sitting on the backseat, talking to somebody via mobile.

This reminded Nick he had to phone Sara when he was in the lab and tell her that everything was alright now while he climbed into the car and they drove off.

No more fear and uncertainty.

* * *

Nick's apartment

The jingle coming out of the kitchen cut the silence, growing louder with each second. The mobile moved on the kitchen table trying to get its owners attention, but the apartment was empty and the sound disappeared unheard.

* * *

Brass' office

Nick slowly put the mobile down. Obviously, Sara wasn't anywhere near the phone. Disappointment flickered over his face when he turned to Brass who sat behind his desk and had been looking at him all the time. It was obvious that he wanted to talk, and so Brass asked:

"I've heard the trial was complete success?"

Nick nodded and Brass went on:

"It's already on everyone's lips now. It's not even been ten minutes since that guy was told he is gonna die, and it's on each news show... That's crazy!"

"Yes, it is", Nick confirmed. "But why is there such a hype? Men are sentenced each day, what is so special about him?"

Brass shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's because he shot at you, at someone on the _right side_ who embodies the law. And the fact that he didn't get away with it, but gets what he deserves – in the eyes of the population. I don't know..."

While he had been talking, Nick had walked towards the large window and now leaned against the windowsill, watching the sun follow its ancient path in the sky with eternal serenity.

"Well", Brass' voice disturbed his thoughts.

"It's evening, alsmost sunset. Nothing happened to you and I'm taking care that you'll still be ok tomorrow." Brass said with a smile.

Nick took measures to answer when suddenly the telephone on Brass' desk rang – it was a uncomfortable, demanding sound that augured badly.

Brass answered it and Nick could read from his face that what he listened to was anything but good news. The call lasted only a few seconds and it was a monologue, because Brass didn't say a word, he only quickly pressed a button on the telephone.

Nick knew its use – it was a special feature of the new generation of telephone's which the L.V. police used. They were able to record the conversation.

When Brass rang off he didn't say a word. Instead he replayed the recording aloud and a male voice with a thick Spanish accent resounded from the speaker.

"_You have not payed attention to my warning. What happens now, is your fault. Do you know the old saying? An eye for an eye..."_

_

* * *

_

Nick's apartment

If anyone had seen her right now he would hardly have guessed how agitated she was, because she moved as clearly and directly as she used to. Neither shivered her hands nor did she have that nervous glint in her eyes when she unclosed the door and entered the apartment.

Shadows greeted her and she quickly touched the light switch. Immediately, the room was bathed in warm light.

Sara threw her jacket on a stool, slipped off her shoes and headed directly for the bathroom, the paper-bag she had gotten in the drugstore tightly clutched in her right hand.

She switched the light on, too, and turned to the mirror. It did not calm her to look right into her own face and to read from her eyes that something was not right. She tried to feel if anything was... well – different inside her. If there was something that had not been there before.

But there was no sense in trying – all she felt was the cold ceramics of the wash-basin that she leaned on.

Shrugging her shoulders she turned away and sat down on the toilet lid where she took the inconspicuous package out of the paper-bag. Inconspicuous, but able to change lives.

"Pregnancy Test", she read on the top of it and hesitated.

She knew why.

She was afraid. Of everything. To be pregnant. Not to be, now that she once had had the thought. Afraid, she might not be able to take responsibility for a child.

Minutes passed in which she just stared down at the package in her hands and didn't move at all. It seemed as if time had stopped going by and if this moment lasted forever.

Then Sara shook the lethargy off and unpacked the test and the instruction manual. It seemed to be quite easy – the test chemically responded to hormones in her urine and within five minutes she'd have a first diagnosis.

Sara did as the incstruction told her to and put the test on the shelf beneath the mirror where she usually stored her make-up. Now she'd have to wait.

And while she thought of any possibility for making five minutes pass as quickly as possible, she felt the urgent need to take a shower.

And so she did.

Although the room was not heated – not now – she pulled of her clothes and threw them carelessly on the floor, then climbed into the shower.

And when she felt the hot water running down her bare back, she thought 'Geez, why didn't I have this idea earlier?'

* * *

Brass' office

Nick pathed restlessly up and down the room, filled by a feeling of apprehension he could not explain.

It had something to do with the call Brass had received. With the words, Belverde's brother had chosen.

He didn't know why.

Brass watched him and shook his head.

"What's wrong with you, Stokes? You're moving like a tiger in captivity – up and down, up and down, always the same route. You're save in here."

"That's not it." Nick replied and stood still. "I'm worried about Sara. I weren't able to reach her on the phone and she didn't feel very well when I left."

He paused and thought. "Please, let me go home and look for her."

"I can't. You've heard what Belverde's brother said."

But Nick shook his head.

"He's not a fool. He knows that you're taking care of me and perhaps he even knows that I'm here right now. Let someone go with me, for all I care, if you need it to rest easy. But you can't keep me here."

There was a long silence.

"Alright", Brass nodded. "I'll tell my people to take escort you."

* * *

Nick's apartment, bathroom

She stood there for minutes, with eyes closed and simply enjoying the warmth of the water that calmed her troubled mind. When she opened her eyes she found herself looking directly out of the window.

The sun was setting and colored the evening sky in amazing shades of red. Sara could almost watch the shadows grow larger and larger and she was stunned by the view.

She didn't know how many minutes had passed, but the room was already filled with steam so she could hardly see the door, which was open.

Sara frowned. She was sure she had shut the door behind her or at least left it ajar, because she had never left the door open.

Well, she obviously had, now. But that was excusable – she was in an extraordinary situation and her agitation took its toll.

With a shake of her shoulders she turned to the wall and tried to decide, whether to stay there or take a look at the test. Five minutes had surely past. But wouldn't more minutes maybe make it even more sure?

'That's how it starts', Sara thought by herself. 'I'm thinking weird-'

Suddenly her attention was caught by a noise from behind. She told herself she was overreacting and that there was no-one there apart from her, but it was no use.

Angry about herself, Sara forced herself to close the eyes again and concentrate on the water.

She felt that something was not right a second before a powerful beat hit her neck and the world around her faded in darkness.

Nightfall.


	12. An Eye For An Eye

**Until the end**

**Chapter 1****2 – An Eye For An Eye**

Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department

Nick headed towards the front door, very well aware of the two armed officers following him close on his heels. He felt their presence like a burden though he knew he should have felt safe. While they were walking silently through the neonlit corridor, the one sentence kept resounding in his head again and again. _An eye for an eye..._  
He told himself this had just been an idle threat, but iht hadn't sounded like that. Nobody knew exactly what the caller had meant, but what Nick _knew_ was that he needed Sara in safety. If required they'd stay in police protection as long as necessary. Brass would take care of that.

Nick looked up from his thoughts when one of the officers overtook him an signaled him to stop. They had reached the front door. People were still busy here – a policeman quided a man in rags, who was obviosly drunk, into a corridor on their right. Other policemen entered an left the building continuously. The officer lifted his walkie-talkie, said something and listened to the answer, then turned to Nick.

"The car ist waiting."

Nick nodded and followed the man who kept watching the surroundings out of the building to the police car. He allowed his two guards to take him between them on the backseat. His thoughts went back to Sara. Not being able to know fur sure she was well tore his heart apart. He had planned a romantiv evening, just her and him – now that the process was over, to start a new chapter. He even would have cooked something for her for a candlelight dinner. Now he agreed it might be a good idea to go into hiding for a while until Brass and his men had found the caller. Whoever he was.

Nobody said a word until they reached the street Nick lived in, and it was an uneasy silence. When the car stopped in front of the house in question, Nick's two guards went out and checked the area, then Nick followed them.

He felt his heartbeat fasten while he fumbled for his keys. He was longing to take Sara into his arms and tell her he's protect her from everything. He just hoped she would not be scared when he arrived with the officers. The two of them followed him on his way up the stairs.  
When they reached the second floor, Nick pulled out his keys, turned towards the door to his flat – and froze in the move. The door war open, the door lock smashed. In the first few seconds Nick was unable to think. From the corner of his eye he saw the policemen silently take their guns, approaching the door, leaving Nick behind who felt as if he had just found out he was stuck in his worst nightmare.  
_Please God._ he prayed. _Let Sara not have been home..._

His knees were weak when he finally followed the officers in, but stopped in the hallway. Everything seemed to be normal in here. Everything was in place, as if nothing had happened. Nevertheless panic tried to take possession of Nick who desperately stuck to his only hope – that Sara hat not been home when the someone had broken in. He forced himself not to take a closer look at the scaring images that came up in his mind and tried to concentrate on the officers who checked every single room – the kitchen, the bedroom. The last door they opened was the one of the bathroom – and they hold in.

By the same moment Nick knew something was terribly wrong. His pulse beating in his head aloud, he stepped between the officers and gasped for breath. Sara's clothes were lying on the floor and the bathtub was still wet as if she had just taken a shower a minute before. There was even still the gentle smell of Sara's shower gel in the air.  
But Sara wasn't there. One officer touched Nick's shoulder and quided his attention to the mirror on the wall.

"Look."

Nick wished he had not. What he saw surpassed his worst nightmare. There was something written on the mirror with a red liquid that looked terribly like blood. Something devilishly familiar.

"An eye for an eye..." Nick whispered with shaking voice. His heart almost stopped beating. This could not be true. It could not. It must not.

When the officer on his right took measures to move forward into the room, Nick scared up from his numbness.

"Stop!" he shouted and the man obeyed in surprise. Nick took a deep breath and swallowed hardly.

"Get out of here. Don't touch anything. This..." it was hard to speak it out "...this is a crimescene."

The man nodded and looked at Nick worried.

Trying to get a clear thought, Nick pulled out his mobile and typed a well known number.

"Willows" the friendly female voice said.

"Catherine – it's Nick."

"Hi Nick. I've heard about the process. You-" Nick cut her off.

"Catherine, I need you to come immediately to my flat. Bring Grissom, bring your stuff. Anything you need. It's a matter of life and death.

"Nick, what's happened?" Catherine asked with fear in her voice.

Nick took a breath and blinked as his eyes went wet.

"Sara has been kidnapped." he answered. Then he hung up and put the mobile down.

This could not be true. It was impossible. Sara had to be alright, wherever she was. They would find her and take her home. They had to. Nick didn't dare to think of any other possibility.  
Squeezing his mobile so hard that the plastic grit protestingly, he turned to leave the room when he saw something from the corner of his eye on the floor beneath the wash basin that took his attention. He bent down and carefully lifted it up.

He would not have known what he held in his hand if it hadn't been one of the modern equipment that showed the result in words.

It said "P R E G N A N T".

Nick felt as if something had hit him into the stomach with the power of a freight train. The world turned around him.  
Sara.  
She was pregnant.  
They had taken her.  
She was carrying his child.  
She was in their grip.  
A baby.  
Sara.  
Both in danger...  
An icecold hand grabbed for his heart.

Nick screamed in agony and sank down onto the cold floor...

_ end of chapter 12  
to be continued_

* * *

**Author's note:** First of all – I can hardly express how much I'm ashamed that it's been 2 ½ years that I've uploaded the last chapter. I hope you're still interested in my story.  
I've written this chapter last evening, sitting on the sofa, and it was a wonderful feeling. As I live in Germany, producing a new english chapter ist something special to me.  
I'd very much like you to review! As usual - Thanx a lot.


	13. Desperation

**Chapter 13 – Desperation**

CSI, Las Vegas

'click' ... 'click' ... 'click' ... The sound of a ball-pen being pushed on and off again and again. In one edge of the lab there was a man sitting, looking at the wall on the opposite site of the room with unseeing eyes. People passing by didn't seem to notice him. If they had, they would have seen the painful expression in his eyes.

'click' ... 'click' ... 'click' ... Nick neither noticed the sound, nor that it were his hands which were fumbling with the ball-pen. Even if he had, he would not have cared.

Everything he was able to think of were the last hours. Arriving home finding the door of the flat broken – the message on the bathroom mirror – realizing someone had kidnapped Sara. Sara! The very thought of her in fear, kept somewhere by someone as cruel and mercyless as Belverde's brother drove him mad.  
And the worst thing of all was, that he could not do a thing. Grissom, Warrick and Greg were still busy in his flat, searching for any clue, that might help them. After Nick had called Catherine they had been there in no time, trying to calm him down, but their tries had failed miserably. They did not know what he knew...

Nick reached for his bag and touched the pregnancy test. Now that he knew he was going to be a father he sould have been happy allover, telling everyone with pride and joy. He should have been celebrating with Sara...

Nick forced down the tears and groaned quietly. An ice-cold hand held his heart, slowly but mercylessly squeezing it.

"Nick?"

He looked up an realized it was Catherine who had finally noticed him and who now came closer.

"What are you doing here?"

Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"The police and the team... they are still busy in the flat. I didn't know where to go, so..." He did not finish the sentence.

Catherine smiled at him gently and softly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm going home now – I have to say good morning to Lindsay and prepare her for school. Would you like to join me? I could offer you some coffee, something to eat, my couch – whatever you like."

Nick wasn't sure if he was up for company, but this was definitely better than staying in the lab, so he nodded.

"Alright. Thank you."

* * *

Catherine's appartment, Las Vegas

Catherine took out her key and opened the door. Almost immediately a girl's voice sounded from the inside:

"Mommy?"

Catherine smiled and gestured Nick to step in before shouting:

"Yes, Lindsay-darling, it's me. I've brought Nick Stokes from the lab, do you remember?"

Nick stood in the hallway and felt uneasy when Lindsay rushed in, wearing a pink nightgown. Her blonde hair flew around her head when she hugged her mother who lifted her up.

That scenery hurt Nick more than he would have imagined. He was glad when Catherine led him to the living room where he sat down on the sofa while Catherine prepared breakfast and watched Lindsay getting ready for school.

On the way from the lab to the appartment they hadn't talked a lot. Even though it had been a rather unpleasant silence, Nick had preferred it – compared to even more tries to calm him.

Nick sighed and shook his head, then he took a look around. He noticed that the living room was comfy. The furniture, the decoration – everything seemed to be in place. Nick wished he could have appreciated the harmonic furnishing more, but his thoughts went back to Sara.

Tears of fear and anger filled his eyes. He had never been the one who attended church regularly, but now he prayed Sara was fine and that Belverde's brother had not done anything to her.

From the hallway he heard Catherine's voice:

"Lindsay, don't forget to take your sun hat. On the radio they've said it'll be the hottest day of the week. And tomorrow there'll be a real bad thunderstorm."

"Yes, mom", Lindsay's voice answered and a moment later her head popped in.

"Goodbye, Nick."

Nick twinkled the tears away and gave her a smile.

"Goodbye, Lindsay. Have a nice day at school."

She smiled back at him.

"Thank you."

She disappeared and shortly after he heard her say goodbye to her mother, too, then she was gone.

Catherine came in with two cups and the tasty smell of coffee filled the air.

"I thought you might like some...", Catherine said and handled Nick one of the cups. "Would you like something to eat?"

Nick shook his head.

"I'm not hungry, thank you." Then he took a careful sip of the steaming liquid. Still he burned his tongue. The physical pain was welcome to him – it helped a little to take his focus away from the mental pains that tortured him.  
He was aware of the fact that Catherine was watching him, but he avoided eye-contact. Finally she cleared her throat and asked:

"Do you want to talk?"

Nick shook his head and put the cup on the coffee table. All he could think of, was to flee; he just felt too much forced onto the defensive.

"Would you please tell me where I find the bathroom?", he asked and stood up.

Catherine just nodded.

"It's the second door on the right side."

As Nick started to walk he felt his bag fell onto the floor, so he grabbed it in hurry and threw it back onto the sofa before he quickly left the room.

In the bathroom, he laid his hands on the washbasin, lowered his head and closed his burning eyes. This whole situation was more than he could bear. He wishd he could be somewhere on his own, even though he knew his demons would be hunting him even more then.

In his mind he saw Sara's face and her pained eyes begging him to rescue her and their unborn child.

Nick moaned and lifted his head. When he opened his eyes he saw his reflection in the mirror and if he had had the power left he would have been appalled by his outer appearance. He seemed years older, deep wrinkles surrounded his tired, reddened eyes and the three-day beard underlined his rather shabby appearance.

He grit his teeth and pushed himself off the washbasin. He'd stay only as long as really necessary – which meant until the others returned to the lab to evaluate the clues. Then he would join them. He desperately needed to know if they had found something.

With his hand he stroke through his short-cut brown hair and went back to the living room. When he opened the door he noticed Catherine held something in her hand. As he came closer, he realized what it was and stopped in the movement. Catherine slowly turned around to face him and the expression in her eyes seemed a mixture of shock and pain, but above all of compassion.

"You've lost something when your bag fell down...", she quietly said and held out her hand with the item.

It was the positive pregnancy test.

Nick pressed his lips together, took the test and slumped down on the sofa. A million thoughts rushed through his head and he could not catch one. When Catherine finally put a hand on his arm and asked "Is Sara...?", something inside of him broke.

Tears ran down his face when he nodded, and he was shaken by sobs.

Catherine gently stroke his back and kept silent. There was nothing she could have said to calm his pains. Now that she was able to see the whole extent of the situation, she admired how long Nick had seemed so calm to the outside.

Finally Nick was quiet. The exhaustion of the last day and night took it's toll and he could hardly keep his eyes open.

Catherine fetched a blanket and when she came back in, Nick was already asleep, lying on his right side on the sofa. Catherine took off his shoes and tucked him in, then she quietly left the room.

* * *

A jingle cut the silence and Nick scared up, finding himself on a strange sofa under a blanket to keep him warm. It took hm one moment to remember where he was and another one to realize he had been woken by the jingle of his mobile.

He lifted himself up and grabbed his bag from which's inside the melody still resounded. Finally he found the mobile and looked on the display, hoping to see it was Warrick or Grissom phoning to tell him they found something.

He was disappointed to see it was none of them, but an anonymus caller

"Hello?", he said.

"Nick Stokes?, a male voice sounded, blurred by a cracking telephone connection.

Apprehension took part of Nick when he confirmed.

The crackling voice only said two sentences, but even though the line was bad, Nick could very well hear the cold hatred in it.

"We have your girl. If my brother will be killed, she will be, too!"

* * *

**Author's note:** So - it took a while, but as I promised I did not leave you hanging as long as last time. So I used a bit of my vacation to make up this chapter. I hope I'll soon manage to write the rest. I hope you like it! I'd love to read you reviews!


End file.
